The Ultimate form of Green Energy
by ConlonKeith
Summary: The Ancient Technology ideas for this story and the Rise of the Goa'leks ch. 2 you can find in Jonathan Gray's book Dead Man's secrets and so I don't own the technological idea simply using them in my stories.


**(Temporary side sequel to The Rise of the Goaleks Ch. 2.) The Ultimate form of Green Energy.**

Back at Stargate Command temporarily away from Atlantis Dr. Rodney McKay(Atlantis's chief scientist and Dr. Daniel Jackson(Stargate Command's/SG1's resident Archaeologist) is trying to catch up to Doctor/Major Samantha Carter(SG1's resident Physicist/Air Force Major). A few minutes later the two finally catch up to Samantha Carter, who asks why are you two in such a hurry?  
Daniel Jackson answers Samantha saying "Rodney and I were working together using Stargate Command's, UNIT's, and SHIELD's connections to solve the dualistic mystery of an alternative uses of the global networks of Pyramids and Stone Henges and their seeming connection to each other. When seemed to stumbled across the ultimate source of Alternative Green Energy." At that Samantha replied "what are you to talking about?"  
Rodney answered You know how the Ancients were the Builders of the Stargates well they were also the original designers/builders of the Pyramids and Stone Henges and they had another use of them than what the Goa'ulds used them for. Which was to to convert solar energy and/or atmospheric energy into terresterial energy.  
Basically the Ancients discovered that Earth and every other planet in the cosmos is one jigantic ball-shaped generator due to a grid like pattern of energy lines called ley lines. And they figured out how to tap into this energy source through a system of temples, circles, crosses, mounds, pyramids, tunnels, and platforms(traces of these are found all over the world.. You see them on every continent and even remote Islands.). This system was used to charge ZPMs and many other uses. Samantha replied Rodney "that information is all find and dandy but how does it work so that we and our allies can work on getting them working again on Earth and the Planets that they/we are on."  
Rodney Answered what I was working on saying was that Sites had an exact geometric relationship to each other. Those in Greece were geometrically interlocked with those in Egypt. Planet Wide the System consistuted ONE GIANT SCIENTIFIC INSTRUMENT also. We all live within the ruins of this single vast ancient structure, whose size has so far rendered it invisible.  
In the words of John Michell, "a great scientific instrument lies sprawled over the entire surface of the globe." It is marked by these megaliths of all types, all aligned in a single geometric pattern- the remains of an ancient power network In order for it to operate, many sites were aligned to favor certain astronomical phenomenon. The planners were well acquainted in how solar and/or atmospheric energy could change/morph into terrestrial energy. They developed a technology to detect earth currents, and then to manipulate them to a predictable result.  
Thus all over the world, thousands upon thousands of pillars (called "menhirs") arose in a symmetrical formation, their purpose to realign earth magnetism from its natural meandering paths to straight artificial lines. At each pillar, the electric current of the atmosphere was attracted to combine with the terrestrial current to produce a fusion of power. Something that us humans haven't figured out how to , the standing stones were all rich in quartz, a crystal similar to that used with the cat's whiskers in early radio recievers.  
It has been suggested that megaliths were connected below ground by metal strips, although there is no conclusive proof to this idea. Because the standing stones worked as cathodes , the corrosive current over the millennia would have most certainly dissolved the metal, leaving the grooves into which they were set. Such grooves are found below ground level in, for example, the Breton menhirs of France. That these grooves had some such functional purpose is a distinct possibility. And something else Researchers have detected an energy rising in spiral form from standing stones, gathering magnetic strength toward the top of the stone. Interestingly, photographs of the stones are sometimes marred by a mist of light surrounding their lower extremities.  
The crucial factor was that from natural energy springs in the earth, the currents were ultimately directed to mounds-which focalized the energy fields. There is evidence for the existence of such forces, only rediscovered in modern times by Wilhelm Reich. He described how this energy could be trapped and/or accumulated by constructing a chamber lined with inorganic material and covered on the outside with alternate layers of organic and inorganic matter. It isn't very surprising that in almost every single ancient site Daniel Jackson, his parents, grandfather, and mentor noted that there has been at least one such buried chamber-purposely lined with the same alternating layers! One of the rooms being where they found the extra ZPM in Egypt for us to use in Atlantis with its ZPM module. Often foreign stones and clay were were used, selected for various magnetic properties. These submerged chambers energy accumulators. Finally, from these mounds, the currents were dissipated to the surrounding countryside. This provided the population with a source of energy and inspiration to which their whole civilization was tuned.  
Samantha answered "alright I understand of course all that then other than charging up the ZPMs what other uses were there for this power network." Both Daniel and Rodney answered together we gathered the uses were Energizing the soil for the farmers by charging the Nitrates, providing propulsion and transport for aircraft, spacecraft, and vehicles. How ever the one deadly downside to this power source was that a intervening eclipse could spell disaster, by causing a sudden drop in power of magnetic activity. The result would be a sudden shut down of all machinery and power outages/blackouts. This would explain why there was such keen and accurate interests in Astronomy and Cosmology. Although with our own advanced abilities we would equally would be able to predict eclipses and astronomical/cosmic phenomenon before they even occur for ourselves. Samantha Carter immediately shared their excitement because this could be what the entire planet and her allies need to get off the reliance on gas and lesson the use of oil. She immediately got the permissions of the American government, the U.N./IOA, and the Shadow Proclamation to jumpstart the project to get the entire system going again on earth and on all of the Planets of her allies. After five years time she and all the brightest in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies got the system going again. 


End file.
